Stupid For You
by Everybody's Starry Eyed
Summary: How could she be so stupid? Camille thought to herself for the millionth time that night. She wasn't scolding herself about the biology quiz she was going to fail tomorrow, she was scolding herself because of her stupid fight with Moose. Oneshot.


**Moose and Camille**

**Stupid For You **

_How could she be so stupid? _Camille thought to herself for what must have been the millionth time that night.

She was currently bent over her wooden desk in her dorm. She was skimming her notes for her biology quiz tomorrow. The desk light shone brightly, leaving a whitish hue over the room. The clock beside her said that it was well into the night, but she didn't believe it. It couldn't be _that _late.

She wasn't scolding herself for most likely failing her quiz tomorrow. No, she was scolding herself because she was stupid enough to get into that fight with Moose. They had only been dating for a month and _already _they were fighting. She leaned back in her swivel chair and swung from side to side unconsciously, her notes for biology long forgotten.

After about two hours of reflecting, Camille had come to the conclusion that the fight was a _stupid _one. I mean, he was a guy after all, he needed space. But that wasn't good enough for her. She needed time to spend with him; after all they _are _boyfriend and girlfriend. Or maybe now it's _were _because she screwed up so badly.

All she wanted was to see him for more than five minutes a day. To have phone conversations that weren't about his tight schedule between taking on a double major and dancing for the Pirates. He obviously hadn't cared enough to fit her into his life, and she definitely wasn't happy about that.

They had been best friends ever since they were little kids. Without Moose in her life, it felt weird and unnatural. She didn't like it at _all. _But there wasn't much she could do about it. Which is maybe why she had gotten so mad at him for missing their dinner date they had planned _two weeks _in advance. She was tired of his excuses. She had the right to be mad at him right now. Didn't she?

He had _promised _that he would make it this time. Normally if he missed something, she would just shrug it off like it was nothing, masking away the pain so he wouldn't have to see. But tonight was the final straw. She had cancelled all her plans just for tonight only to wait a whole hour in that swanky restaurant to be stood up. She had even worn a nice dress and _heels. _Camille _never _wore heels. _Ever. _

She stomped out of that restaurant and all the way back to the campus, to angry to call a cab or take a bus. As soon as she entered her empty dorm room, she had kicked off her heels and leapt into her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and cried for what seemed like hours when it was really only fifteen minutes. Then her phone rang, and it was none other than Moose himself.

_"Hey, babe. How come you're not at the restaurant?" he asked, innocently unaware of how long she had waited there. _

_ "Because you were an hour late?" she said, willing herself to stop her tears. _

_ "No, I'm not. Our date is at nine, right?" he asked. _

_ "No, Moose. It was at seven thirty. Remember? You made the reservations and everything!" she said, trying to keep herself calm. _

_ There was silence on the other end until she heard him gasp and then frantically say, "Oh my god, really? Cam, I'm so, so, so, SO sorry! I just got caught up at the Vault and –" _

_ "So caught up that you forgot about our date?" she interjected. _

_ "Look Cam, I'm really sorry. I promise I'll make it up." He pleaded with her. _

_ She sighed, "That's what you said last time! You _always _say that! But you never do! You're always busy with this and busy with that. There's never any time for us anymore!" _

_ "Cam, I know –" _

_ "No, you don't!" she yelled. She was really fired up now, "You didn't have to wait an hour in that restaurant in a dress and heels for your boyfriend who doesn't care enough about you to show up!" _

_ It was silent. She hated the silence, it was always awkward and uncomfortable. Finally, he spoke, "Cam, I'm sorry." _

_ She sighed again, this time lowering her voice, "I know, Moose. I know. But maybe we should just … stop until you get your priorities straight." Before she could even let him respond, she whispered a final goodbye and hung up. _

And now here she was, thinking about him and their stupid fight. _How could she be so stupid! _She scolded herself again. She crossed her arms and turned herself around in her seat, facing the full length mirror Kristin just _had _to put in their room. She looked herself over. There were purple bruises under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She washed her face so there were no more mascara marks, but her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were still a bit puffy. She hadn't bothered to change out of her dress. Her hair was pulled out of its usual ponytail and rested nicely across her shoulders.

She crossed her arms over her chest. She had been so thrilled for tonight. For the first time in her life, she was excited to dab some makeup on her cheeks and put on a form-fitting dress. She sung to herself and danced around her room, with Kristin glancing at her every so often and smiling, silently laughing at the love struck Camille.

But now she felt like shit.

It wasn't his fault. He was just trying to live his life to the fullest and Camille was being selfish. Not everything was about her and she was wrong to yell at him like that. It was one of those stupid heat-of-the-moment things and she couldn't help herself. She messed everything up. She always did.

There was a knock on the door – light and almost inaudible. Then another three, all fast and in a row. She got up and answered the door, thinking it was Kristin. She always did seem to forget her key. But boy, was she wrong.

"Hey Kristin, how was –"

She stopped herself once she saw who it really was. It was Moose, standing in her freaking doorway. Moose, who she had only yelled at about two hours ago. It was _Moose_, standing right there, staring her down.

He was panting like he had just gotten back from running a marathon or something. He was dressed in khaki pants and a blue button up shirt with a few buttons undone at the top. He was looking at her, taking in every aspect of her. She was looking at him, the same way.

They stood there, wide-eyed staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Neither moved, neither spoke. They didn't know what to say to each other. Well, they did, but they didn't know how.

Moose looked her up and down for the umpteenth time since he arrived. She wore a strapless black dress that hugged her hips ever so lovingly. Her brown tresses lay on her shoulders gracefully. She was _breathtaking. _

Camille decided to break the ice, "Moose, I-"

Before she could utter another word, he sprang forward and enveloped her in a tight hug. She was caught off guard at first, but then returned it with as much force as he had. He clung to her, readjusting his hands every so often to make sure she was really there. He would probably never admit this to anyone but her, but he had severely missed her over the two hours after she hung up on him. He was so mad at himself, _how could he be so stupid? _He was a total asshole for standing her up like that.

She could hear him whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm _so _sorry" over and over again through her hair and into her ear. A small smile appeared on her face as she locked her arms around his neck and took in his scent. She hadn't been this close to him in what seemed like centuries. She didn't realize how much she missed it until now. There was barely any space between them and nothing could tear them apart.

He pulled away from her and rested his hands on her hips, "Camille, I'm so sorry. I was such an idiot and you have every right to be mad at me right now."

She shook her head and smiled kindly up at him, "No, _I'm _sorry, Moose. I was being selfish and I didn't mean to flip out on you like that. I'm not mad at you; I could neverget truly mad at you."

He returned her smile and leaned his forehead against hers, "Please believe me when I say that I miss you _every single day. _It kills me to not be able to spend a lot of time with you. I … I've missed you, Cam. So much."

Her smile grew bigger and she replied, "I missed you too, Moose. More than you can imagine."

Their noses brushed against each other as he placed a slow kiss upon her lips. Fireworks exploded inside her stomach as she pulled him closer to her. Their bodies rolled into each other's like two jigsaw pieces that finally found their match. This kiss was unlike all their other ones; it was _more. _They pulled away from each other and Moose planted a small kiss on her nose, which made her cheeks turn a light pink.

"Camille, do you want to go grab a bite or something?" he asked.

"Of course, I'd love to." She replied, unwrapping her hands from his neck and grabbed his hand instead as they waltzed down the hallway together.

Yep, she was definitely going to fail that biology quiz tomorrow. Not that she cared anyways.

**AN: **I hope you all enjoyed my little one-shot! I tried to make it as fluffy as possible because I really love these two together! Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
